


Somewhere Along the Way

by spocklets



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, shameless cute with no point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocklets/pseuds/spocklets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere along the way, between dodging bullets and too many close calls to count, they became friends.  Or so Dorian likes to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Along the Way

Somewhere along the way, between dodging bullets and too many close calls to count, they became friends.  Or so Dorian likes to believe.  Somewhere along the way, Detective Kennex—John— stopped treating him like a hunk of walking metal and wiring and started inviting him out for noodles with startling regularity.  Dorian doesn’t eat, but he feels the warmth of those outings in his gut all the same.

 

For a while he thinks maybe John’s slow acceptance of his presence as something other than a necessity of the job is directly related to how many times Dorian saves his life.  After the first time Dorian takes a full clip to the chest shielding John, he notices John making eye contact more often.  The little touches to his shoulder and back started after the incident when Dorian’s central processor was damaged when he took a blow to the head chasing a perp through a structurally unsound building.  He was unconscious for two days before his reboot kicked in and the DRN became aware of the rough but warm hand that quickly pulled away as his eyes snapped open.

 

But it’s when he slides into the car one morning to find his seat warmer on (“Don’t look at me like that, you can’t turn one on without the other and I was cold!”) and when John holds the door to the precinct open for him one afternoon (“You shut up, my mother raised me with manners.”) that Dorian realizes that it’s less about repaying a debt and more about John genuinely showing him kindness.  It brings the warm feeling back with a vengeance and Dorian finds himself becoming rather fond of the sensation. He was made to feel, after all, and it would be illogical of him to try and hold back the smile he feels creeping onto his face when John grumps at him good naturedly after a long stakeout.

 

The day after Rudy fills in the bullet holes in Dorian’s right arm and a request is put in to issue the DRN a new jacket, Dorian finds a small box at his work station. It isn’t wrapped and there’s no note, but he catches John glancing over at him when he thinks he isn’t looking.  Nestled in the box is a small blue stone attached to a length of leather. The stone glints in the softly flashing lights of the precinct.  Dorian stares at it.

 

“Reminded me of your disco face.”

 

John is suddenly beside him, leaning up against the desk, hand raised and scratching idly at his neck. 

 

“You don’t have anything that’s really yours.  It’s not right for a man to have nothing to call his own.” John says quietly.

 

Somewhere along the way, between the suspect interviews and car chases, they became friends. 

 

Of this, Dorian is sure.     

**Author's Note:**

> I literally only wrote this because I wanted to see how AO3 works. This will be my first official "posted on a real host that isn't tumblr" fanfic as well as my first time in the Almost Human fic sandbox.


End file.
